The present invention relates to the power grid industry and, more particularly, relates to having storage of past connectivity and operational states of the power grid model.
Recent trends in the power industry, and in particular the emergence of smart grids, are driving new requirements in relation to the precision and availability of grid connectivity solutions.
Power grid models have traditionally been maintained by power utilities in their Distribution Management System (DMS) and Outage Management System (OMS). These power grid models keep the dynamic power grid connectivity state up-to-date for specific operational purposes.
Very detailed power grid models are typically stored in Geographical Information Systems (GIS) which capture the static connectivity model but not the frequently updated actual operational switch states. Further, information stored historically has been limited to flat time series data tables, providing at most the binary state of switches over time without the context of the power grid.